


Let's Make a Deal

by Kaarishek



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demonic??, Ford dies??? Ish???, I've been working on this since 2016, Save Me, Self-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarishek/pseuds/Kaarishek
Summary: You are a resident of Gravity Falls, Oregon, looking for a job. A strange man living in a quirky shack is looking for a caretaker for a particular set of twins...But wait!!!1! It's Bill, back from his presumed grave. How will the Pines family and their new accomplices react to this?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Yall I have had this lying around on fanfiction.net for like a solid year. Enjoy, and if you want leave kudos??? I'm an attention hoe

A reader insert fanfiction  
Δ WARNING: Dark themes, violence Δ   
Rated T for violence, just to be safe  
Potential PTSD triggers, exceedingly dark themes and family member death  
Mabel: AND CATS!~  
Author: Eh, no. No cats, Mabel. Maybe a cat that gets turned inside out.  
Mabel: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Eugh….  
Author’s note: Ok, first fanfic y’all. Hope you enjoy trying to read my odd use of the Engrish language. I made a first-person reader insert.

Chapter One - Intro

I woke up and it was the middle of January; present was only a bland sky, bland people, and a bland bedroom. I'd always hated this time of year. The cold here in Oregon was just depressing. I'm (Y/N) (L/N). I was to turn 20 in (Month). Ugh. Two years ago I had moved here to this sleepy town, Gravity Falls, once I had finally come of age and graduated high school.  
I'd wanted to move here since I was a kid, even though most people thought Gravity Falls was just a myth. I hadn't yet found a good job, but had found myself interested in the whimsical tourist trap around here, the Mystery Shack. There were two kids around the age of 15 who lived there and needed someone to watch over them. Something about getting in trouble with zombies…


	2. A New Job...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're hired by Stan Pines, and find out the somber truth about Dipper and Mabel's parents. Also Bill is back, so there's that as well. Woops ^w^

Chapter Two - A New Job..?

As I entered the Mystery Shack, I found myself introduced to a pudgy strange man in a Fez and suit named Stan Pines.  
“Hello,” he welcomed me, “and welcome to the Mystery Shack! I'm Stan Pines, Mr. Mystery!”  
I shook his hand and replied, “Hello, Mr. Pines, I'm (Y/N), and I’m interested in your advertised job offer.”  
“Ah, you good with teenage weirdos? How's 3 bucks an hour for ya? When can you start? Do you know how to perform an exorcism? Can you make Mac n cheese? Good. I expect you not to expect me to pay you very much, and to spend most of your time here.” He quickly said and dragged me to the ”employees only” place where two teens were sitting in a living room of sorts. Stan announced, “Kids, this is(Y/N), your babysitter. Don't set (him/her/them) on fire or anything. Now I have to go, that money's not gonna swindle itself!” The young girl was awestruck and, almost immediately it seemed, was hugging me with a bone-breaking grip of sweatered joy.  
”HI!! I'm Mabel, and I like crafts! And this dork,” she said, gesturing to the other kid, “is my socially inexperienced, nerdy twin brother!”  
The other kid said, somewhat frustrated with Mabel, “Hey. I'm Dipper. I'm actually not that socially awkward, Mabel is just.. Sort of a jerk at times.” I chuckled to myself at this. What odd kids. I then began to think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad here in Gravity Falls now that I had friends here who weren't internet buddies.  
Later on in the night, Dipper, Mabel, and I had been hanging out and getting to know each other and I decided to ask,  
“Hey, if you don't mind my asking, why do you guys live here with Stan and not your parents?” This caused the two to become solemn and Dipper said after a period of silence:  
“So… There's lots of weird things in this town, and when Mabel and I came back home to California after summer a couple years ago, we sort of dragged that back with us. But it was too immense a change we experienced that summer… And our parents were exposed to that weirdness, which soon became too much to take, and they eventually lost their minds.”  
I really hadn't expected that… “That really sucks, you guys… I heard rumors of what happened that summer, with that triangle guy and everything…” I sadly replied. I could see shivers sent down both Dipper's and Mabel's spines. I then realized how late it had become and began, ”Oh, it's getting late. Shouldn't you to be getting t - “  
I was cut off by a man who looked very much like Stan but thinner walking into the room and exclaiming, “Kids! Dipper, Mabel, it's so nice to see you two again!” He hugged the twins and, after a moment, looked in my direction, inquiring: “And who is this person?” I introduced myself,  
“I'm (Y/N), Dipper and Mabel's new caretaker.”  
He replied happily: “Nice to meet you. I'm Ford Pines, the twins’ great uncle and Stanley's twin brother.” As I courteously shook his hand, I noticed that both of his hands had six fingers, but I avoided bringing it up, so as not to come off as rude.  
Ford then, with a large jump from one attitude to another, seriously began to speak to the twins: “Dipper, Mabel, I have something I need to tell you. It - - It's Bill.” That name was familiar for some reason..  
I murmured, “I suppose I'll leave then…”  
But Ford insisted, “No, it's best that you know as well. Bill Cipher, the dream demon who almost ended the world just a few years ago, who we all thought we had taken care of, actually still exists and poses an incomprehensibly large threat to human kind even in his current state… His form in the dreamscape was recovered along with Stanley's memory, and he has been trapped in these very woods, encased in stone, constantly becoming more and more powerful.  
“He, as far as my studies have shown me, has developed immense power and has, most intimidating of all, found a way to possess humans without making a deal with them, by familiarizing himself with their thought process. My fear is that he intends to escape his vessel of stone and utilize those methods on us, the ones who caused him the most grief. I visited the stone husk of his physical form where he is yet trapped, and I discovered an even higher concentration of anomaly attraction. He may end up escaping, and devil knows what will happen if he escapes...”  
Mabel, Dipper, and I all showed expressions of great shock.  
Dipper frantically asked Ford, “But great uncle Ford, how are we going to stop Bill? We can't just let him take us without a fight! We - we need to find a way to prevent him from coming back….!” Just then, the lights blew out all of a sudden, leaving only a dim glow in the room, and both Dipper and Ford keeled over in pain, both seeming to be experiencing extreme pain. Dipper screamed as blood trickled from beneath his hands, leaving stains in the tan carpet below him. Mabel rushed over to him and I felt myself slipping away from consciousness…


	3. An Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself met with the angery nacho Bill Cipher. He's got a plan in mind and it's one you can't quite evade...

Chapter Three: An Encounter…

I knew I had passed out, but… Where was I? I examined my surroundings and I found a place that was vaguely familiar. The whole area seemed to be in monochrome.   
I began to walk around and I found myself met with an insane yellow top hat-wearing triangle who loudly told me, “Hey, kid! The name’s Bill Cipher! I’ve been watching you for a long time now, and I must say, I’m impressed! You’re the kind of kid who could get on my bad side real quick, just like Pinetree and Shooting Star!” Bill’s appearance startled me: He reminded me of the Eye of Providence on the back of the dollar bill. He wore a spiffy bow tie and top hat, and had only one eye. Looking at his manic bright-yellow form made my head hurt. After a while, Bill broke the ambient silence, “Anyways, kid, just to let you know, we’re in your head right now. All your memories and secrets.. All right where I can get them. I’m going to make this quick. I want to make a deal with you.”   
I was flustered. “N-No! Of course not, demon, leave my friends and me alone! I just want to have a normal life, so why don’t you go mess with someone else?”   
“Ah, but Rain Cloud, you’re passed out on the living room floor, and those Pines could care less about that right now. Besides, I’m not done with you yet! You’re trapped in here, kid, and I’m not letting you out that easily! All I ask is a small favor, and you’ll get something in return! It’s how deals work, trust me!” he replied, all too jovially.   
I skeptically asked him, “What even is it that you want from me? I swear if you touch Dipper or Mabel, I’ll kill y - “   
I was interrupted by Bill maniacally laughing and proclaiming, “Ah, kid, you crack me up! All I want is someone to stay by me in those woods. Have you ever been made of stone? Most of my day is spent being sat on by gnomes! Just ward off those pests and stick around, it’ll be worth it!”   
“So what’s in it for me?” I asked.   
“Anything you want, kid! Power, knowledge, even a friend in this lonely town! Besides, I’m immortal and infinitely powerful, so how could you possibly defeat me? Just give up, Rain Cloud! Anything you want, I’ll be sure to comply! Depending on what it is. So what’s your price for a little bit of caretaking?” was the answer I received.   
“Hm… Well, I guess just.. Just leave the twins alone. And Ford too. That man has been through enough of your torture already. If you ensure the safety of the Pines family, I’ll help you.”   
As I finished my sentence, Bill held out his hand, which became engulfed in blue flames, and shouted: “It’s a deal then, Rain Cloud!” I took his hand regretting what would happen next and I found myself awake, still in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not creative


	4. Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself met again with the devious Bill Cipher.

Chapter Four - Bill

I regained consciousness soon enough, and when I got up, I found Dipper and Ford having coffee whilst Mabel chugged her Mabel Juice.   
I asked all too groggy, “So, uh.. Um… What time is it? What day? How long was I unconscious?”   
Mabel smiled at me and responded, “It’s 8 in the morning, you passed out at 11.”   
“Oh.. Jeez, I’m sorry. How are you two feeling, Dipper and Ford?” Dipper tiredly showed a thumbs up, and I realized he had dark rings under his eyes and was extremely sleep-deprived. “Dipper, didn’t you get any sleep? You seem awfully tired.. I’m so sorry about what happened last night, it must be traumatizing…”   
Dipper responded somewhat angrily, “Can we please not talk about yesterday? And no, I did not sleep. And I’m now afraid of doing so.” I sighed.   
As I walked toward the door to go home, I was stopped by Ford calling out, “Make sure you’re careful out there. Nowhere is surely safe anymore.. I don’t think it’ll be much longer ‘til…” I hesitantly walked out of the Mystery Shack and towards my house. The brisk air that blew through the towering trees did nothing but add to the anxious fear I had been engulfed in since last night… I entered my house, changed into different darkly colored plainclothes, my norm, threw on a jacket, and walked out into the woods.   
“But how to find him…” I mumbled to myself. I felt myself then be guided by some sort of exterior force that had lodged itself into my head. Sooner than expected, I found a stone structure resembling Bill Cipher half-buried beneath the forest floor. Letting out a deep sigh, I sat down on a nearby tree stump and absentmindedly swatted an overposessive gnome away from the statue. It was indeed peculiar, watching a gnome get unendingly ticked off at me. He stormed off finally, grumbling something about ‘stupid tall weirdos’ and how they wouldn’t let him have his chewtoy. I took a glance at my watch and noticed it was 11:00, the time I was supposed to go and watch over Dipper and Mabel. It was a rather uneventful day at the Mystery Shack, as Mabel was in some sort of 80’s-cartoon trance and Dipper insisted upon laying in Stan’s yellow armchair, shaking and reading a mystery book called “The Sibling Bros.” The day passed by sluggishly, and I made my way home. The next few weeks went by the same way, but I gradually started spending more time watching over Bill’s stone vessel. I’m not sure what it was, but something about that place drew me toward it like a moth to a flame. Something was actually.. Interesting. As the year passed into February, and kids all celebrated Valentine’s day, I found myself caring less and less about anything but hanging around Bill. The twins started to get worried about me, as I was losing lots of sleep, hanging around Bill for either most or all of the night.   
I one day found myself drift off to sleep under the now March sun setting, and I was yet again in my own mind. I, this time, decided to enter the building that I soon would find housed my memories and thoughts. It was just like my childhood home in (State)... but all the plants and trees were gray and dead, and the whole place seemed depressed as though it had lost its’ soul.  
I wandered around the halls, time and again coming across rather bitter memories and thoughts, like my old cats’ funerals. The silence in the place was loud with the pounding force of the strong reminiscence forcing me into submission.   
However, this blaring quietness was interrupted as Bill seemingly popped out of nowhere, exclaiming, “Hope you like it here, Rain Cloud! Though I gotta admit, there’s too much anime beneath these doors. Listen, I must say. You have one of the most enticing mindsets I’ve ever witnessed in you feeble humans. But you’re quite the fool, eh, leading me into a place I normally wouldn’t be able to access, right where I can throw your most important memories down the Bottomless Pit!”   
Shocked, I replied, “What-- No! What is it that you want?” It was then that I realized what Ford had said, about Bill familiarizing himself with people’s mindsets in order to possess them without striking up a deal. I began to panic: “Bill, I know what you’re trying to do! The deal’s off, I’m not going to watch over your stupid stone cage! You can get gnawed on by a million gnomes for all I care!”   
The response I received was “So you think you’re SO CLEVER, now do you, Rain Cloud? You’ve made the wrong choice this time! I’m more powerful than you’d think, kid! The only way you can leave this place is me letting you out, and that’s not going to happen if you don’t abide.”   
“Get out of my mind, you stupid demon!” I screamed.   
“If you insist, Rain Cloud! But that means I don’t have to uphold my side of the deal!” I was briskly pulled out of the Mindscape, not knowing what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys there's like 15 chapters in this work so far just wait for me to upload ok


	5. That's Me, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha woops you got possessed.

Chapter Five - That’s Me, Right?!

I had collapsed against the forest floor. It was now nighttime, but I could see easily something was different - Bill’s stone vessel was crumbled into gravel in a pile. As an incomprehensibly overcoming wave of dread disseminated throughout my veins, I heard a manic chortling coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Bill as he was inside my mind, and from around him, a shade of monochrome spread throughout the whole forest as far as I could see, and all motion around me ceased.   
It was then that Bill jovially proclaimed, “Kid, you have no idea how much of a horrible choice you’ve made, breaking up our deal! You’re going to pay for what you’ve done, starting now!” I felt my mental form begin to be reluctantly torn from my physical form. I then found myself separated from myself, and my consciousness was placed in a ghost-like incarnation of myself. That stupid triangle then took over my physical form. “HAHAHHAHAHAH! It feels so good to possess a vessel again! And this one’s even taller and even poses less of a stupid, awkward mortal physical impediment! I’m going to climb a tree now!” I saw myself exclaim. I - Well, I suppose it was me, - scrambled fruitlessly along the bark of a thick pine tree. Bill then stumbled around laughing like a maniac and bumping into trees. “This is great! This is awesome! Ah! I’m going to go mess with those stupid Pines! Hahahahah, I forget how great it is! All these fun things like pain and despair! Woo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for feels  
> Kudos give me life


	6. Posessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill, in possession of your body, wreaks havoc in the Pines residence.

Chapter Six - Possessed

As Bill stumbled through the forest like a fool, carelessly ambling about, I hovered in this strange mental ghost of myself, watching him make his way through the forest toward the Mystery Shack. I tried to stop him, but to no avail, as my mental form could no longer interact with anything in the physical realm. Bill happily proclaimed, “Kid, you can’t stop me! When you’re lost in the Dreamscape, it’s the physical equivalent of not existing! Give up, Rain Cloud! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” As I hopelessly watched my physical self, already immensely scratched up by sticks and twigs, I began to lose hope. At this point, I could only wish for Ford to realize who I was, or -- Who Bill was, at this time. Bill triumphantly burst through the front door of the Mystery Shack, yelling “Dipper! Mabel! What’s up!” As the twins came down the stairs and greeted Bill, apparently fooled by his appearance as me, a manic glint appeared in Bill’s eyes… But I had the slight hope that not all was lost suddenly, as I could see Ford had seemingly noticed something different about Bill.   
He jumped from his chair at the table and shouted, “Kids, get away from (him/her/them)! That’s not (him/her/them), it’s Bill!” The twins were shocked and jumped away, and what surprised me was that Mabel portrayed an even more shocked expression than Dipper had.   
It was then that Bill cackled, “HAHAHAHAHA! So you figured me out, Sixer! But don’t think that can stop me! I’m more powerful than you might think, and Rain Cloud is so gullible that it only took me a couple months to overtake the kid! No one can stop me, so I suggest you give up, Pines family! You were lucky last time, but trust me, I’ve been around long enough to know that time doesn’t repeat itself!"  
Ford, shaken, then shouted, “But how did you possess (him/her/them) so quickly? My calculations showed that it would take years for you to familiarize yourself with (his/her/their) psyche!”  
“Ha! Fordsy, you're as narrow-minded as ever! The time it takes for me to do this all depends on the open mindedness of the victim and the victim's proximity to my occupied vessel! (He/She/They) were too gullible!” Bill replied tauntingly.

WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friends i am so sorry I realized I didn't change a pronoun in chapter 2 (this was originally about an oc but it was kinda shit) please forgive meh I changed it


	7. Great Uncle Ford??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Chapter Seven - Great Uncle Ford?!

“Now… I have some things I want from you. And you had better comply, ‘cause this vessel is much more limber than the last one I possessed, and you won’t be able to stop me as easily now! So, Fordsy, hand over that dumb journal of yours!” Bill proclaimed. As he could immediately see Ford hesitate, he, in the blink of an eye, apparently conjured up a sword from thin air.   
Ford yelled to the twins, “Kids, get behind me! It seems he’s gotten strong enough to still have powers when he posses--” He was cut off by a long blade being plunged through his arm, sending waves of terrible pain through him.  
A seemingly bored Bill yawned and said, “Ah, Sixer, you talk too much.” He pulled his blade out of Ford’s arm, leaving him to bleed a tremendous amount from his wound, “You can’t just be off-guard while you ramble about powers such and such, it’s foolish. Ah, seems you’re lucky though, Rain Cloud doesn’t have very good aim. Now, how about that fancy journal of yours?”  
Ford, straining immensely to speak, yelled back, “Absolutely not, you cursed -- demon! I wouldn’t hand over my journal -- if it cost me my life! Just leave us alone!” By this point, tears had started to stream down his face, as he clearly had begun to lose faith. His expression quickly morphed into one of great fear and shock. His eyes widened as his last vision was a sharp blade crammed through his torso and a dark maroon spot spreading through his turtleneck sweater.   
“How sappy. Boring old man.” Was what the twins next heard past their immediate grief. Bill harbored an expression of utter unamusement, melded with a dark smirk, as he pulled the shaft of his sword from Ford’s abdomen. Both of the twins were extremely shocked and began to cry. I myself also began to cry tears of an unknown ethereal composition, which descended beneath the ground into realms unbeknownst to me. I began to think to myself that the twins would never be able to look at me the same, as it was my body that Bill had possessed. Bill then walked slowly towards Ford’s corpse and picked up his now bloodstained journals from beneath his coat. Flipping through them, he said, “Ha, all three now. That’s interesting. Now, you kids… what to do about you. We can’t have that Stanley knowing I’m here…” As he talked, bindings of a fluorescent material bound the twins’ limbs so they were unable to stand.  
Dipper yelled with tears in his eyes, “WHY, BILL?! Why couldn’t you just leave our family alone? Is it that much of an offense to you to care for once? And now great uncle Ford is gone… You just… Ruin lives. . .”   
“AHAHAHAHA! Kid, you really do disappoint! You expect me, a DEMON, to be some namby-pamby sissy like the rest of humankind? You’re never going to get through life with those outlandish standards of yours! You should’ve learned by now that extradimensional beings are heartless! Now SHUT UP, or you’ll end up just like your lacklustre excuse for an uncle!”  
It was then that the twins received a glint of hope in this murky situation, as they heard the door to the living room open. Almost like a miracle, Stan walked in, rubbing his eyes, saying, “Ah, kids, what’s up? You’re being loud -- FORD?!” He rushed towards Ford’s fallen body, beginning to weep while Bill, though surprised, began to chuckle. “Kid, this isn’t a joke,” he said, “He’s my brother.. And -- Wait a minute.. BILL? How could you do this! You monster! I - I won’t allow this to happen, you heartless demon!” In a flurry of anger and a desire to avenge his brother, he ran towards him, brandishing a set of iron knuckles. He attempted fruitlessly to damage Bill, along with my physical vessel, but to no avail, as in a moment he found his arm grotesquely twisted and immobilized.  
“Ah, kid, you’re as braindead as always.” Was the sinister whisper that met his ears as his senses began to numb and he was bound in a similar fashion as Dipper and Mabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always a slut for kudos


	8. Is There Any Way to Win?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of chaos, it seems there is still hope! You are found by a mysterious, yet familiar face.

Chapter Eight - Is There Any Way to Win?

It was yet again that a chance of being saved showed up, as a stranger strode over confidently into the Shack. She was an 18-year-old in a dress and leather jacket, donning a violin case covered with stickers, wearing glasses and high-heeled boots. I immediately recognized her as my childhood friend, Seanne. She trotted into the room, not remembering to close the door, and glanced over at Bill. She seemed to know what was wrong, but she had become very strange over her teenage years, which almost- sort of explained her next words, which were one of her classic haikus:  
“An ode to hotdogs,  
Bug juice and tater tots,  
Man, I got nothing.”  
She then continued, “I see these kids have gotten into a sticky situation, then.. Hehehehehe, looks like I can be violent without getting in trouble this time!” She proceeded to pin Bill’s arms behind his back, and wrenched the sword out of his hands. “I’ve always been stronger than you, dork. I know this body's weaknesses better than anyone else does. Don’t worry, kids and old man, you’ll be out of this situation sooner than later.”  
Mabel chimed in, still wiping tears from her eyes, chimed in, “Thank you, but.. Who are you, exactly? And how do you know so well what you’re doing?”  
Seanne, nonchalantly strangling Bill’s vessel, replied, pointing to Bill, “I’m this dork’s old friend. And boy, is she still weak…  
“(His/Her/Their) childhood buddy,  
She’s rockin’ it in high heels.  
Now, what time is it?”  
Everyone knew that there would be no further casualties that evening, as Seanne obviously had the upper hand in the tussle. Bill’s already scratched up vessel was now covered in extra wounds, including but not limited to a black eye and a split lip. She continued to pummel Bill, seeming to enjoy it much more than she should have, and sooner than one would expect, Bill was immobilized and his vessel rendered numb and useless.   
Bill’s triangular form flew out of his former physical form, and he shouted, “AGH! You kids may think you’ve won, but trust me, I’ll be back sooner than you think! And remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!” He then disappeared from view, and I reclaimed my body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah   
> give me kudos pls uwu


	9. Haiku Mistress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pines family recovers from their recent loss, and begins to devise a plan to defeat Bill.

Chapter Nine - Recovering

Seanne then began to introduce herself to the now released twins, “So, you kids, I’m Seanne, the Goddess of Haikus. And you are? Oh, wait a minute, are you the kids that nerd-o told me about, Dipper and Mabel? And I’m supposing these old men,” She said, gesturing to Ford’s corpse and Stan’s unconscious body, “Are your Grunkles?”  
Both Dipper and Mabel sadly nodded. I soon started to regain my sense of feeling and ability to move. I yelled to Seanne, “Dude, how hard did you try to break every bone in my body? I’m pretty sure I need to go to the ER… Anyways, why are you here?”  
Seanne walked over, hoisting my newly crippled body over her shoulder, and saying, “Shhhhh, dorkbutt. You’ll just start feeling worse if you continue to talk. Now sleep.” She continued to chat with the twins, displaying greater ability of showing sympathy to younger kids than I remembered. She soon left the twins, though, in order to bring my crippled self to the Gravity Falls Hospital. She left the Shack with a goodbye haiku,   
"Parting is sorrow.  
Nothing about it is sweet.  
Don't step on my face.”

MEANWHILE, AT THE MYSTERY SHACK…  
Dipper wistfully looked from Ford’s corpse to Mabel, his vision tearstained, and said quietly, “What are we going to do… I- Bill’s still out there, and now he’s free, and I’m just- Mabel, I’m afraid… Who knows who else Bill is going to make his puppet now that great uncle Ford is--” He was unable to speak any further, as he had began to sob in his impending demeanor of uncertainty and grief. In the background, the two heard the tinkling of the Shack’s door. Wendy strode into the room and was overcome with shock as she saw the massive amount of blood that had soaked into the carpet of the living room.  
Shaken, Wendy exclaimed, “What the freak happened? What-- Is Ford okay? We need to get him to the hospital! Someone help me transport him!”  
“There’s no need. He’s -- He’s gone now..” Dipper solemnly replied, “Bill possessed our caretaker, you know her.. And her sister was able to save us, but she was too late and now Bill’s stronger, and he’s freed, and now we can’t defeat him, and the zodiac can’t stop him now, because--”   
Wendy ceased Dipper’s delirious, grief-stricken ramblings, walking over to him and enveloping the sad kid, reassuring him, “Don’t worry, kid, it’s going to be alright. Even if everyone else dies, I’ll stick around and I’ll keep you and Mabel safe. Because I’m a Corduroy. It’s what I do, and I’m not going to let you get hurt. Trust me, Dipper. We’re going to end this, once and for all, even if it costs us our lives. And we’ll have that caretaker and her sister here to help us too.”  
Dipper started to calm, and despite his profuse blushing, he replied, “Thanks.. It’s just that without great uncle Ford here, it all feels hopeless now… I suppose we just have to really try to get rid of Bill now.”  
In everyone’s determination, they had failed to notice that Stan had regained his consciousness. He remarked, “I agree with you kids, but we have a more easy-to-address issue to deal with, and that’s ‘ol Poindexter here, we’re going to need to do something about this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to Seanne, my lil sis, who forced me to put her in the book


	10. He's Not Gone Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All returns to normal - as normal as this family can be - for the Pines family, but Great Uncle Ford isn't done for yet.

Chapter Ten - He’s Not Gone Yet

All had started to finally calm in the Mystery Shack. Ford’s funeral was arranged with the help of the Valentino family, and the Pines family had begun to compose a plan to defeat Bill, along with Seanne’s and my assistance. It was now summertime, a few months after the possession incident and Ford’s demise. It was now August, and Seanne had turned 19 whilst the twins eagerly awaited their birthday at the end of the month.   
On a certain evening, as Dipper walked home alone after visiting Ford’s grave, he decided to take a walk through the woods. He never had found Bill’s statue before, so when he reached the pile of rubble it had become, he curiously picked up an oddly-shaped rock from the pile, stowing it away in his pocket. He soon had forgotten about it, and the next week went along like a breeze. I was assigned to helping the twins prepare for school, because in September, the two would start their sophomore year at Gravity Falls High School.   
One day, as I was helping Dipper organize his many notebooks and binders, attempting to make them fit in his backpack, I noticed a piece of stone rolling in the bottom of his bag. I picked it up, and I asked, “Hey what’s this?”   
Dipper brusquely replied, hastily taking it back as if it were very valuable to him, “It’s nothing. Just a thing I found somewhere. Don’t worry about it.” Despite my curiosity toward his shifted demeanor, I continued to pack what supplies he and Mabel did have, and I went to the Gravity Malls with Mabel to buy new clothes and knitting supplies.   
I later returned to the Shack to spend some free time with the twins. I offered to play Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons with Dipper, but I was ignored, and I found that Dipper was acting very strangely, and seemed preoccupied with something in his mind. He then got up from where he was sitting, and said, “I'm going to go visit great uncle Ford.” For some reason, he brought the three journals with him, despite their state of filth.   
MEANWHILE…  
Dipper walked through the forest, stoic, and met the place he had found all of that rubble. It would seem to any other person that he knew what that pile previously formed. He sat on the forest floor and began to flip through the journals. Even in his stoicism, he was disturbed by the amount of blood on the parchment. He suddenly was able to perceive a form he hadn't before - a translucent apparition perfectly representing Ford.  
Ford began to tell him, “Dipper, it's me. It seems one who's been deceived as much as I have by Bill cannot have their mind put to rest when they die, and my mental form has been trapped in the mindscape. It was seemingly through your contact with that piece of rubble that made you in sync with the mindscape.”  
Snapped out of his disposition of stoicism, Dipper began to weep tears of joy. He replied to Ford, “I- I can’t believe it’s you, great uncle Ford! I missed you so much, and--”  
“Dipper, I’m going to have to ask you to be quiet. You see, there’s something I’m going to have to ask you to do. But before I tell you what that is, you must know that I only exist in mental form at this time, and I likely won’t ever be able to return to the physical realm.  
“What I’m going to ask you to help me with will certainly be challenging, but as you, and likely the people around you, are now able to perceive my mental form, I will be able to assist you to the best of my ability. Bill plans to bring Weirdmageddon back upon our dimension, and if he does, he will not be able to be stopped. You must rebuild the portal. You, Mabel, Stanley, Seanne and (Y/N) must defeat Bill. I will aide you in dimension-hopping, so you will be able to gather the proper materials to defeat him.”  
Dipper was stricken with shock, and replied to Ford, “I understand, great uncle Ford, but how will we find the materials for the broken parts of the portal?”  
“We will simply salvage off of the crash site. The hyperdrive is still intact, so we will only need materials for the frame. As I now exist in mental form, I will be able to show you all how to function it safely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome


	11. A Call to Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time comes for you and the Pines to rebuild the Portal and defeat Bill once and for all.

Chapter Eleven - A Call to Action   
Dipper returned to the Shack with news: “Guys, great uncle Ford is still here in the mental form and needs us to rebuild the portal. I know it’s crazy, but Bill is going to try to make Weirdmageddon happen again and we have to travel to the Nightmare Realm to beat him.”  
“But bro-bro, it’s way too dangerous for us! Who knows what kind of crazy thing could happen to us out there? For heck’s sake, Dipper, we’re only kids and Grunkle Stan is getting old!” Mabel whined at Dipper, the look in her eyes saying to him ‘we can’t do this, Dipper.’  
“Look, I know it’s crazy, but we have to do it. We’re the only ones who can perceive Ford now that his soul is trapped in the mindscape. No one else has the materials for interdimensional travel, and if Bill isn’t beat, there won’t be anyone left living! Please hear me out guys, the fate of reality literally rests in our hands only!”  
I chimed in, “Guys, I know this is some big crazy thing, but does this have to include me and Seanne? You guys have way more experience with Bill than we do, we’ll weigh you down.”  
Surprisingly, it was Stan who replied angrily, “Look, kid, it was your stupid gullible body that killed my brother, and you two are going to avenge him by beating Bill with us whether you want to or not!”  
Accepting that we couldn’t get out of this, I nodded. Dipper continued, “You all should be able to see great uncle Ford’s form, and he ought to be coming here soon. We need to rebuild the portal together.”  
“Hey, hold on a second, what do you mean by portal? Isn’t that kind of stuff impossible?” I asked, starting to doubt just how we could get to this ‘Nightmare Realm’ that Dipper spoke of.  
Dipper, struck by the realization that we had no idea what was going on, began to explain, “A long time ago, great uncle Ford constructed an interdimensional portal. He was stuck in other dimensions for 30 years, and when Grunkle Stan finally brought him back, the portal was destroyed. The Nightmare realm is the dimension that Bill lives in, so it’s the place where he has a physical form we can defeat. Man, this is going to be hard…”  
Following a period of dense silence and hesitation, the mental form of Stanford appeared in our midst. Feeling very guilty for having been the one whose body had caused his death, I averted my eyes for a moment. Ford began to speak. “Kids, Stanley, Seanne, (Y/N), this is going to be a very challenging task for us all, and I understand you’re hesitant. However, the fate of the universe rests in our hands. No matter how much you’d like to speak to me or the difficulty of this, we must begin working immediately. Follow me.” He lead us to the vending machine of the gift shop.   
Seeming to know in an instant just what he had to do, Stan input a code into the keypad and the machine swung forward, turning out to be a hidden door. Standing to the side, he gruffly gestured toward a rickety elevator, saying “After you kids. It’ll be cramped though, be warned.”   
We were lead to a room filled with mainly broken machinery. Ford began, “There’s not much left of the portal, so we’ll end up needing to scrap materials from the crash site. (Y/N), Seanne, I would like you to come with me, as you are likely the fittest of those of us with physical bodies. Dipper, Mabel, I’m going to leave you and Stan to tidy up and see what’s intact.”  
Leaving the basement and the Shack, I began to apologize to the ghostly form of Ford. “Um, Ford, I’m really sorry about letting myself get tricked by Bill.. Now he’s freed and you’re, like, dead, I just wish I could repay you.” Being the punk I remembered her to be, Seanne opted out of the conversation and walked ahead of us.  
“(Y/N). I don’t want you to feel guilty. Bill has grown much more powerful and you’ve shown a will of steel putting up with him for as long as you have. You think I don’t know what you were doing away from the Mystery Shack for so long? I only came back to Gravity Falls because I picked up signals indicating Bill’s power growing. I should have expected this. You have no reason to be sorry for the things that maniac causes. It’s not like I was going to live much longer anyway.”  
“What do you mean by that? I’ve always taken you for a very healthy person.”  
“Ah, dear friend, Bill Cipher has been targeting me since 1983. He possessed me while I slept, and was free to move in and out of my mind. In those times, he brought many mental and physical illnesses and injuries to me. I was, admittedly, rather fit, but I’ve got many scars from what Bill has done to me. I would’ve died at the hands of Bill soon, directly or indirectly. You really needn’t feel the need to repay me for your natural human behavior, and I am repaid sufficiently enough through your participation in rebuilding the portal. Now, we’re approaching where we have to be, so please follow my instructions.”

Author’s note: Seanne’s name is kind of unique, but just to clarify, her name is pronounced see-ann. Not like shawnie. The person she’s based on, my sister Seanne, hates her name mispronounced.


	12. A Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finish gathering supplies with what is now Ford, but find yourself met with a roadblock.

Chapter Twelve - A Delay  
Instructed by Ford, Seanne and I pulled aside a metal plate atop a hill. Looking down, I saw a deep pit, but it was too dark to discern what lay beneath our feet. Following closely behind the astral form that was now Ford, Seanne and I descended a ladder, leaving behind us the wagons. Ford had told us to remove two ‘magnet guns’ prior to descending the ladder, saying that it would benefit us in our retrieval of the supplies. As we made our way into the crash site, I was stricken by what lay before me. Technology more advanced than my comprehension lay in our midst. It took about three days to retrieve the supplies we needed, and in that time, Seanne and I were able to become closer to Ford.  
“Ford,” I began to ask, “Do you really think we’ll be able to pull this off? None of us have as much experience as you, and for all we know there could be a million simultaneous ways we’re screwing this up.”  
“That’s true, (Y/N),” Ford replied, “but there is no other way we could go about this. You’re some of the only people who are able to perceive my mental form, making you the most likely to succeed in defeating Bill. Yes, you may screw this up devastatingly, but the one difference that is going to change it all is that I believe in you. And you won’t be alone like I was in the Nightmare Realm, so, though you are young, you will be there for each other. And that’s the most important thing right now. Now we must continue to work; we’ve nearly completed gathering what we require.”  
As we finished gathering the many materials required in building the Portal, we began hauling our scraps back to the Shack where we were to tomorrow begin the rebuilding of the mechanism that Ford least expected he would ever have to see his family enter.  
Sitting down in my living room at home, I mentally prepared myself for tomorrow, when I would work on something that could potentially mean the death of me or even Dipper and Mabel. This is completely insane, I thought to myself, doubting severely the chances of success I had, I’m going to screw this up and kill the Pines twins and myself. I have no idea just how I’m going to pull this off. But Ford believes in me, and I’m not going to let go of the second chance he has given me. I felt reassured, in the slightest, by this, and soon decided to rest in preparation for what lay ahead of me.  
After a dreamless sleep I woke up to a misty morning, a blaring alarm reading 6:00, and a sinking feeling in my stomach that I was to travel to dimensions unknown along with the ghost of Stanford Pines, who my vessel brought upon the death of. Making my journey down to the Mystery Shack, anxious on so many different levels, I yawned and muttered to myself, “This is going to be a challenge…” Soon after I met the halfway point to the Shack, I took a break, settling down on a tree stump, as it was a rather lengthy voyage to the Shack. But as I looked about me, I noticed a nuance in the surrounding landscape.  
Finally realizing what had changed, I felt a dread even deeper than before come over me in a swift blow, leaving my skin covered in goosebumps and adrenaline coursing through my veins. The saturation of the misty trees was swept away and all I could see turned gray and ceased to move. Bill was in the vicinity. But what was different this time, I observed, was that he hadn’t approached me. In a panic, I began to try to run away, but I was somehow unable to leave the small clearing I resided in. I sat down after many fruitless attempts to escape the prison I had seemingly become permanently trapped in. Moments of confused and terrified silence passed, until a faint laugh filled my ears, gradually becoming nearer and nearer until the manic laugh I had wished never to hear again approached right behind me. As I turned around with dread pervading every inch of my being, I reluctantly looked up and my eyes were met with the triangular form of Bill Cipher.  
“Well hello there, Rain Cloud, you seem to be surprised to see me! Did you honestly think there was any way I’d be done with you by now? Silly fleshsack, once you first make a deal with me, I never leave! Now, kid, I’ve got a bargain deal in stock for you. And unless you make the deal, you’ll be stuck in this little bubble in the mindscape for all eternity as your body falls into a sleep it will never awake from!” I began to scream and panic. I couldn’t take this anymore, I was going to lose my mind. I was going to be thwarted again, and there was nothing I could do about it. Reading my mind, Bill began to chuckle. This chuckle gradually transformed to villainous cackling, and as he regained his composure, Bill continued, “Boy, are you right, Rain Cloud, this is inescapable! So hear me out here. In return for your vessel for a day, I’ll leave your precious Pines family alone, at least until they reach my dimension. Then you all will learn what it’s like to party! Now what’ll it be, kid, possession or eternal imprisonment? Hmm? You haven’t got all eternity.” I struggled with myself internally. I had no choice.  
I sighed. “Okay. I - I have no choice, I guess...” Reaching out with dread, I took Bill’s flame-engulfed hand. As color flooded into the surroundings, my mind was forcefully torn from my body. I stared down as my vessel was, yet again, possessed by the triangular monster.


	13. Possessed Again

Chapter Thirteen - Possessed Again  
Bill glanced about the forestland around him, cackling, “Man, Rain Cloud, you do have quite the resilient body! Just a while and I already missed possession of this capable vessel! Now, what to do…” He continued to stumble about within my body, with a greatly amused expression on his face as he pondered what harm he could do to the portion of society that didn’t pertain to the Pines family. I could see a switch click in his head as he stood straight and proclaimed with much enthusiasm, “Hey, kid, that old friend of yours isn’t part of the Pines family, and is pretty tired from working right now. Wouldn’t it be a shame, if that kid got… HURT?” My heart sunk to my stomach as Bill maniacally trotted through the underbrush in the direction of the Mystery Shack, where Seanne was staying the night.  
Hovering with dread behind Bill as he slunk into the Shack with surprising agility, I had an idea. I ceased spectating Bill’s carrying out of his devious plan. I hovered through the vending machine and into the lab, where I viewed the work-in-progress that was the Portal, along with a ‘resting’ ghost of Stanford Pines. I called out to him, “Ford! Can you hear me?”  
Ford’s heavy-lidded eyes shot open as he heard my voice and looked around, eventually noticing me and levitating to the spot I was at. “(Y/N)?! What- What happened to you?” But before I had time to answer his question, he had the realization of what it was that had happened to me, “Oh man! Did you get possessed again? Hurry, we have to go stop Bill. Now, don’t ask questions. I know what kind of deal he makes, I’m well aware that it is Seanne’s life that is at stake. I will call to the rest of the family.”  
Ford and I, in our lack of physical vessels, were able to swiftly make our way to Stan and the twins, who were relaxing after a long day of work and watching the latest episode of Duck-tective. “Twins! Stanley! You need to come with me and be ready to fight, no time to explain! You won’t be hurt,” Ford exclaimed to the rest of his family. They, although skeptical, jumped to their feet and followed Ford, as they apparently couldn’t see my mental form. The family and I ran up the stairs to the attic, where we found Bill was fighting Seanne as she attempted to defend herself, though in the circumstance Bill clearly had the advantage.  
He was much powerful than he had been when he last possessed me, and blue unearthly flames were surrounding the unfair battle he was leading. Seanne was already becoming bruised, cut, and swollen. As she stumbled back from where she was, Bill took the advantage and out of thin air, where a holster would normally be, he produced a handgun composed of an unnatural material similar to the sword with which he slayed Ford. He advanced toward Seanne with a mad grin on his face, pointing his gun at her as her eyes widened in fear and shock.   
Just as he was near to pulling the trigger and ending Seanne’s life with one bullet, the Pines family, pulled out of their frozen positions of surprise, charged at him just in time for the bullet to miss its’ target and leave a hole in the ground.   
He remembered he was not to harm the Pines family in any way and his expression turned to that of pure anger, as he screamed in the shrillest of tones, “DO YOU USELESS FLESHSACKS HAVE ANY IDEA JUST WHAT YOU COST ME? RAIN CLOUD GAVE ME (HIS/HER/THEIR) BODY, LET ME DO WHAT I’M GOING TO DO!”  
Triumphantly, the Pines family stood above him and Ford commanded, “You leave (Y/N)’s vessel now, Cipher! You have no power against us, I can tell what the terms of the deal were, and you’re hence not allowed to harm my family or I! You lost, demon.” As Bill glared at Ford with sheer disgust and indignation, his displayed emotion slowly shifted to one of snarkiness and victory as he realized something none of us would have guessed to be a possibility.  
The quiet attic was filled with a chuckling which quickly escalated to a loud, mad cackle, and he slyly said, with gun still in hand, “You know what, kid, you’re right. I can’t hurt Rain Cloud’s friend or your family. You know, I never thought it would end up like this, but I’ve got a last resort.” He raised the gun to my own physical head, “This is how it’s going to be, huh? Here goes! 10.. 9.. 8....” He continued to count down to my physical demise and, in turn, his loss of possession of my body. As he reached 2, I closed my eyes and covered my ears. I heard a gunshot and the sound of a body hitting the floor.


	14. Wait, What? / Completion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise mothafucka, all is well!  
> i couldn't resist plz don't kill me

Chapter Fourteen - Wait, What? / Completion  
And the sound of shattered glass. After a rather awkward period of silence, I heard whooping and sounds of relief. Reluctantly turning around to face the scene, I saw before me the Pines surrounding and embracing Seanne, who was lying on the wooden floor and completely deprived of energy, and next to that, my unconscious body, lying on the floor and no longer possessed by the demonic nacho. I hastily reclaimed my vessel, and, in what I admit to be quite a struggle, climbed up to stand.  
“Ugh. What happened to me?” I groaned. I found that there was a deep pain in the back of my neck. Bringing a hand up to my neck in an attempt to soothe the pain, I allowed myself to settle back into the mortal vessel which had recently been so rudely taken from me by the great threat that was Bill Cipher. I suppose he had had the idea to kill or injure Seanne, as she was easily the most able-bodied of those who were involved in the reconstruction of the Portal. Though not fully sure even now, I believe that Bill had chosen to harm her rather than the project itself so as to buy some time for himself to strengthen his powers and Henchmaniacs in preparation for our arrival in the Nightmare Realm.  
I was snapped out of my state of silent consideration as Mabel’s always-cheery voice burst through the viscous cloud of my deep thought, “Hey, (Y/N), you’ll never guess what just happened! Bill was all trying to kill you and then, right when he pulled the goer-thingy, Seanne was all like WHAPOWW! And ninja kicked you right in the back of the head! And then Bill was all CHABOOMPH and then you woke up!”   
Chuckling to myself at the description of the events, I replied to Mabel, “That explains the pain in the back of my head. More important than that, though, is Seanne okay? She seems really tired.” As Mabel nodded me her confirmation, I ambled to where barely-conscious Seanne was lying down. She was quite visibly too tired to speak, so I, with the help of Stan, carried her to the sleeping bag she had been using since she arrived here in Gravity Falls. She still lived back in (hometown) where we had first become friends, so she had to stay here at the Shack, as her stay was to be only as long as it took for us to defeat Bill, though at this point it would likely be a long time she would stay here in Gravity Falls.  
Seanne lifted her head at the slightest increment, and muttered hoarsely, “You big old dork, (Y/N), you really need to stop getting possessed. Your body’s going to end up killing me too.” I nearly retaliated, but decided against doing so. Seanne had always had a very sassy personality.  
Days and soon weeks passed, and Seanne was slowly able to recover from the injuries Bill had inflicted upon her, and was sooner than expected back up and working on the recomposition of the Portal. Ford offered me a break from the assignment, but I declined despite his insisting. I owed it to the Pines family; I let myself fall into the hands of Bill Cipher again, and the sooner the Portal was completed, the better. A wrench had been thrown into the process of the Portal, but I, and the Pines family along with me, dedicated all of our time to the Portal. Soon the frame of the Portal was reconstructed along with the center lens, and the Portal neared its’ recompletion, with, oddly, no signs of Bill interfering with our plans. So much of the time we spent was on this that we seldom ever left the basement for meals, and Mabel instead brought multiple picnic baskets of her own surprisingly delightful cooking for us to consume together in the lab.  
Time flew by, and at the beginning of the school year… there was none for the younger Pines twins. The fate of the universe was at hand, and school would only interfere with the downfall of the demon that was Bill Cipher. Before I knew it, (Month) rolled by and I turned 21.  
The Portal had been completed, and it was time.

The defeat of Bill Cipher was at hand.

“A toast to the defeat of Bill!” I jovially proclaimed, as I took a swig of the cheap beer Stan had in store. Gross. Stan also drunk to the event, and the Pines twins and Seanne ‘enjoyed’ the famous Mabel Juice (now with more plastic dinosaurs and sprinkles). 

In three days we would enter the Portal and begin our dimension-hopping.   
In three days, the lives of the Pines family (& associates) would change forever.  
In three days, I would change more than ever before.


	15. Through the Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler chapter, but Chapter 16 will be a good one, just you wait. This is the most recent chapter so I'll have to actually write the next one (hurrayyyy)

Chapter Fifteen - Through the Portal

The Pines family, Seanne, and I stood prepared in front of the portal. But I surely was unprepared-I was unsure of what was going to happen to me and the Pines. I was not ready to experience a shift in all reality itself. Nevertheless, I shoved my uncertainty aside as I took a step further toward the now-activated triangular Portal. All of my doubt at the back of my mind, I advanced past the point of no return. The pull of the portal brought me towards it and I was the first one to pass through the barrier, followed shortly by Seanne and then both sets of Pines twins.  
I rubbed my eyes and what I saw around me was incomprehensible. There was both pitch blackness and blazing brightness, absolute silence and the commotion of legions of horrid creatures. Everything around me was an illusion and my head throbbed. The smell of burnt hair attacked my senses, and as I looked around me, I was able to locate the others I had arrived with. Ford whispered to us once we were all gathered up, “Ok, group, you’ve got to make as little noise as possible. Just try to follow close behind me..”  
Floating silently through the void, we went on after Ford, astounded by and afraid of the surrounding insanity. I tried not to lose focus, but every little surrounding thing was distracting and foreign.  
Hovering through the void silently, we made our way through the Nightmare Realm behind Ford. I found it hard to focus, though, as every small thing was disorienting and foreign in this dimension. In a short time and simultaneously what felt like an eternity, our group of travelling family came to a stop in a cave of sorts in an asteroid-like floating rock.  
“Stan, the interdimensional translators,” Ford quietly called out to his twin. Stan, obviously rather shaken, proceeded to distribute bracelets, which, as Ford had previously explained, would give us the ability to speak to and understand the organisms we would encounter. Ford had been working on these translators from an original with Stan when they weren’t busy rebuilding the Portal. Putting on these bracelets, the Pines twins and I awaited instructions from Ford.   
The ghostly Ford proceeded to speak, “Alright, so I have a plan for where we should begin our travels, and there’s a dimension that has supplies which will greatly help us in this journey. Stanley’s interdimensional translator is equipped with a dimension-hopping mechanism, which we’ll use to leave here as soon as possible. It temporarily opens a portal to other dimensions, and I will help Stan to use it. Now, we need to be going, and quickly. If Bill notices us, there’s a great chance of your demise.”  
Stan, with the assistance of Ford, opened a portal like the one in our original dimension, just without any frame or surrounding appendages. We hastily jumped through the suspended portal, following after the translucent old man. When we arrived I could not see, or hear, or feel anything but fear and madness, pervading my head and confusing my every sense.   
I heard a faint and distorted cry, that sounded like it came from Grunkle Ford. Of what I could make out, he was shouting, “Bill's been here! We need to get out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR KUDOSSSSS


End file.
